


Long Day for Him

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [8]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Arthit needs something only Kongpob can provide.





	Long Day for Him

  
  
  
  
  
Kongpob's phone vibrates in his pocket, catching his friend's attention. He smiles at him before turning his head back to the lecture, consciously ignoring the alert. It's his third month in Beijing, and the semester's about to end, so he's starting to feel the pressure of getting a post-grad degree.

He's taking notes when his phone vibrates again. It could be something important for the sender to text him twice, so he stealthily fishes his phone out of his pocket and ducks his head to the side to take a peek at who messaged him.

 

"I miss you"

"I need you now kong"

 

Both are sent by Arthit. Kongpob can't help but smile. He knows his boyfriend is probably drunk. Sober Arthit won't easily admit he misses him. Arthit has also mentioned Bright invited him to a booze party, but Kongpob didn't expect it to be this early.

He swipes his thumb on the screen to do a quick "I miss you too" reply before pocketing his phone again.

Now, he's back in the lecture. He tries his best to keep up in taking notes, skipping those he missed for later. He's jotting down something he doesn't bother to understand when his phone vibrates again.

He earns another look from his friend, which he ignores this time.

Arthit isn't always like this, so he decides to indulge him. It's also not always he'll get "i miss yous" from him, so he takes the opportunity to enjoy it as well.

But Kongpob's jaw falls when he opens the message.

It's an image of a man's private part, taken from top view.

Kongpob quickly lowers the brightness of his phone and tries his best to examine the image. After a few squints while the professor isn't looking, he confirms it.

"It's really him," he whispers to himself.

After making sure that Arthit took the picture in his room and not somewhere else, he types a quick reply to the image, asking what it is for.

Kongpob turns off his screen, worried that other people might see it, but it immediately lights up again when he receives a reply.

 

"I need you kong"

"I tried to reach it, but i can't. I want what you always did to me"

 

Kongpob can't believe he's reading all of this while in class. His phone vibrates again.

 

"Suck me kong"

 

Kongpob's mind goes blank. If he's alone in his room, he would entertain his boyfriend. Hell, he would do more than that.

But he's in the middle of a classroom, with his 17 classmates, in the middle of a lecture about the organizational change theory, so it's obvious that he can't.

"Kong, are you okay?" his friend asks him.

Kongpob fakes a smile to him. "Y-yes, it's big— I mean, I'm okay."

His friend's brows furrow at what he has just heard. Nevertheless, he trusts Kongpob's telling the truth.

Kongpob puts his attention back to his phone and types a reply to his boyfriend as covert as possible.

 

"P', I'm in a class. And you're drunk!"

"I'm not druk! I jsut need your mouth around me"

 

Kongpob feels heat rushing up to his face and down to his crotch. He swallows hard before sending another reply.

"Let's have a video call tonight, but now I need to study."

Kongpob thinks it will work. Arthit is always responsible, so him mentioning his studies will surely awaken his senses.

He puts his attention back to the lecture, which he's completely not following now. Images of Arthit's member flashing in his brain are also not helping. Moreover, he realizes Arthit might be doing  _it_  now, which intensifies the heat he's feeling, making him close his legs, as if doing so would help.

He suffers like this for a few minutes, thankful for every second that his phone doesn't vibrate.

However, his gratefulness stops when his phone alerts him again. He's sure he will regret taking a peek at it.

But still, he does.

Now, the message contains a video. He has an idea what the video is, though he's really surprised that Arthit is now sending him stuff like this.

Maybe he misses him that much.

Now, Kongpob argues with himself not to play the video. This is not the place to watch it.

He's successful in convincing himself not to press the play button. However, he raises his hand to call the professor's attention.

"May I go to the restroom?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kongpob strides his way to the opposite side of the building, and when he reaches the restroom, he locks himself in a cubicle as he gets his phone from his pocket. His growing boner is bothering him, but that's not why he's here for.

He plays the video, confirming what he thinks it is.

And he's right.

It's Arthit stroking himself. The dripping tip in the video makes him bite his lip. Kongpob's other hand involuntarily makes its way down his crotch.

But no, he shouldn't do it.

He pauses the video and swipes right, ready to call Arthit.

It rings longer than usual, but his boyfriend picks it up before he gets sent to voicemail.

"P'Arthit, I told you I'm in school!"

"Kong... Kong... I'm coming... Ahhh..."

Kongpob feels his own member throbbing upon hearing Arthit's voice that way. Oh god, he misses him like that.

He remains quiet as he listens to his boyfriend's heavy breathing, battling himself not to touch his own. When the other line becomes quiet and when he wins his inner battle, he speaks again.

"P'Arthit?"

But his boyfriend doesn't respond anymore. Kongpob figures he already fell asleep. The image of Arthit later waking up feeling sticky and realizing what he has done makes him chuckle. The thought of teasing his boyfriend all night sounds like a fun idea. But now, Kongpob has a problem to deal with.

He's now full-on hard.

He tries his best to fix his thing to at least hide it. He's tempted to release it there, but his professor would surely question why he's out for so long, so he controls himself, zips his pants, and gets out of the restroom.  
  
  
  
  


 

He's careful when he gets back to his seat, worried that his strategically positioned boner would move from its place.

Accepting he's now behind the lesson, he still tries his best to understand whatever's being discussed now, despite the heat inside his pants and the curious eyes of his classmate.

"Ran, can I borrow your notes later?" He whispers to his friend, partly for the obvious purpose, partly to break the tension.

"Of course. But are you sure you're okay? You look... so red."

With him being stuck on campus for five more hours, horny because of the images he's seen and sounds he's heard from his boyfriend, he's far from being okay.

"I am. Don't worry."

 

 

It will be a very long day for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
